1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a driving apparatus and a robot having the same, and more particularly to a driving apparatus, in which pressure units provide tensile strength to prevent a generation of slip of a cable from a driving unit and a driven unit, and a robot having the driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, driving apparatuses refer to apparatuses, which drive a power tool, such as an instrument or a measuring machine. The driving apparatuses transmit rotary force generated by an internal combustion engine or a motor to the power tool such that the power tool performs an intended motion.
Among the driving apparatuses, there is a driving apparatus, which transmits rotary force using a capstan method. The capstan-type driving apparatus transmits power including a rotary force using a cable. That is, the capstan type driving apparatus transmits the rotary force from a driving unit to a driven unit by winding the cable on a plurality of shafts or unwinding the cable from the shafts.
As a technique relating to robots has been developed now, an attempt to develop humanoid robots, which have the similar appearance to that of a human being, rather than industrial robots, which conventionally performed a specific motion, have been made.
In order to manufacture a humanoid robot, effectively transmitting rotary force for operating arms, legs, etc., in a minimum space is necessary, and in order to satisfy the above requirement, the capstan method has been introduced.
In a capstan-type driving apparatus using a cable, when the cable is loosened, slip of the cable from shafts, on which the cable is wound, is generated, and thus disturbs a smooth transmission of a rotary force. Thus, a designated intensity or more of tensile strength must be applied to the cable.
However, the conventional driving apparatus prevents the generation of slip of the cable from the shafts by increasing a number of winding times of the cable on the shafts and causes the shafts to have a long length, thus having an increased overall size.